Dusty Old Book
by Jillow
Summary: Every spirit carries out a tale. Whether in a house of terror, or in a Coven for witches,there are love and other traits flowing within. Even when you are called a freak or taken to an Asylum for being insane, a story is yet to be shared. A collection of one-shots for all the seasons of American Horror Story. Chapter One: Violet misses her beautifuldevil
1. Nora's baby

_"Never mind what you're looking for _

_You'll always find what you're looking for _

_Sometimes it's blinding in the race _

_But I'll be here smiling when I see your face" _

_-Nevermind, Foster The People_

**...**

Nora spent her days hidden. She didn't like to be seen. After she realized she didn't want a child anymore, her well has been emptied. It felt like she couldn't see anyone. Nora was too embarrassed. Giving up a baby isn't really ideal for being a grown woman, maybe for a teenage girl, but Nora was twenty three. Actually, she died at twenty three. She's over a hundred years old. It gets lonely since she doesn't even want to look at her husband. He's a shmuck. Charles deserved to stay where he is and not dare to bother her.

After seeing people come and die here, she should feel at least a little bit of comfort. But, the only person she liked to talk to was Tate. When he was a child and started living at her house, she felt a strong connection towards him. Nora would watch him sleep, she would clean up his room when he left for school and she would talk to him when he was alone. Nora fell in love with the boy. Not a lustful connection, but as if she was meant to protect him.

It hurts to see him with the teenage daughter of the previous owner of the Murder House, the way he cares for her and will do anything for her. But, what really bothered her was that he would shed tears when he wouldn't see her. It has been three years since she heard screaming from the girl's bedroom. Nora had held her chest as she heard him screaming his pleads to the girl. Soon he was standing in the middle of the basement, pain roaring in his eyes.

No matter how much she wanted her baby before, she realized that she wasn't a child's person.

**Never mind what you're looking for **

Nora forgot how bad she handled children. She wanted a child more when she first spoke to Tate. When he went into the basement that one day, looking for his truck, Nora couldn't help but watch. And when she heard him scream she felt something. It was something she felt when that miscreant took her baby. Nora felt fear for the child, as well as a shield forming in her. When her baby was taken her shield had been broken down. Now that she felt her shield lock itself inside her, she had to meet him. Nora wanted to make a good first impression, as well as help the child.

She had quickly grabbed him and held him to her chest. Nora smiled, looking down at the scared blonde. She made him face her and she smiled, making him calm down. "What's your name?"

The young boy stared at her with big brown eyes. "Tate."

"If Thaddeus comes back to scare you again, just shut your eyes and say GO AWAY, you understand, Tate?" Nora kept her smiling eyes and she caressed the boy's cheek with gentle care. "He'll mind you because I'm going to protect you." She smiled again, ruffling up his hair.

Tate looked down then back up at her. His bangs covering his relaxed eyebrows "I wish you were my mommy." Nora only grinned wider and hugged him. She felt a sensation of pride rush over her as she rubbed Tate's back.

**You'll always find what you're looking for **

Nora knew what she needed, but what if he would not accept her. He lost everything because she wanted that damn baby. She didn't even keep it. Nora felt ashamed, not realizing that her baby was a grown man stuck as a teenager with depression. She hated herself _a little. _ How could she be so blind?

For the past three years, he's been hiding in the basement, focused on the gray cement walls. Nora could tell he would be thinking because he would talk to himself sometimes, playing with his hands from how bored he would be. Tate would never see Violet and Nora would be too focused on her own sorrow to realize he was going crazy _again. _His big sad eyes would stare at the floor as he would sit in the corner, looking like a punished child.

Nora felt a tear slide down her cheek. She looked surprised until she realized it was her own. The blonde quickly wiped her tears and stood up, her fists clasped together in a scared, wimpy manner, just like the day she went to see the previous owners and how they changed her beautiful house. She looked at the discarded bathtub in the basement. Blood covered the white tub like spots covered a Dalmatian.

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. She set foot out of the room she was in and slowly started walking towards the other end of the basement. Her pale hand grabbed a lighter and lit a white candle. She grabbed the candle stand and breathed in the air. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Nora lightly smiled and continued to walk. All she has done most of her life was be disappointed in people. When she died, all she would do was wallow in her sorrow. Not having a baby made her feel horrible and sad. When Tate came, she had a baby. Nora had tried to attempt to take him but she never had the heart to do so.

She looked out from the doorframe and saw the outlining of Tate sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked up at her for a fraction of a second and then went back to focusing on his black converse. Nora slowly walked over to him and sat next to him, knowing he already had acknowledged her presence. She set the candle on the ground and placed her hands on her lap, looking out in front of her, staring at the darkness coming from the unlighted part of the basement.

They both stayed quiet. Tate was playing with his shoelaces, not caring if she was looking at him or not. Nora looked down and then looked at the teenager. His blonde hair shimmered like gold with the candle light. She took a deep breath and straightened out her long silk skirt. Nora felt Tate sit up straight and was prepared for whatever would happen. Tate's hands dropped in his lap and he looked at Nora, licking his dry lips. She could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say.

**Sometimes it's blinding in the race**

Nora looked at him and smiled, reaching out an arm and wrapping it around Tate. He only sighed and looked down, leaning against her and resting his head on her shoulder. Nora just kept her small smile and closed her eyes, breathing in the cinnamon air.

**But I'll be here smiling when I see your face **

"I said I would protect you Tate." Nora looked at the top of his head, smiling more. He only blinked, but she knew he was listening.

Nora stared at the darkness again, feeling the twin's presence behind them. She could feel Hayden's cold stares from her left and Charles scowling from her right. But, she didn't care. She had her baby and she won't let anyone take him away from her. Not even that little Violet. She will protect him from all the dangers of the house. That Violet will not touch her baby, Charles will not look at her baby, and Hayden will not even sneak a glance at him… Who knows what twisted thoughts she has in her mind.

Tate closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose slowly. Nora laid her head on top of his and began to stroke the back of his head. His hair was soft like silk. He had as much keratin as a young child.

Tate was her baby, and Nora will protect her baby from everything.

And for months, the pair stared into the darkness while staying in the lighted parts of the basement.

…

**Please put question/comment/concern in the review box below. **

**If you liked this, follow and favorite! **

**I always thought of Nora as Tate's mother. It was just meant to be. **


	2. Violet says hello

_Way down by the stream_

_How sweet it will seem_

_Once more just to dream_

_In the moonlight_

_My honey I know (I know)_

_With the dawn that you will be gone_

_But tonight you belong to me_

_-Tonight you belong to me, Patience and Prudence_

* * *

Rain drop escaped from caramel glass eyes which carried reflections of depression and loyalty. A liquid that matches the sad color of a rose dripped down her pale thin fingers, layering the floor in a small heap. His words echoed through her head, causing her to let out a small cry. The pain that she held in for years escaped through the long line, opening her inside to the world.

**Way down by the stream**

Soon her ivory skin would stitch itself together, leaving no trace of the gateway's existence. That couldn't happen; it shouldn't happen. A gateway lets her inner thoughts escape. All the anger and sadness she's held in would be let out… But all of her sadness of her loyal guard dog stayed within. He stayed with her, all of his beautiful words staying in her sensitive mind.

All the girl wanted was for him to leave, to go away. She doesn't need him. She shouldn't have him. She can't keep him. All of these thoughts rushed through her head, filling her empty void with his face. If only she forgave instead of scolding.

**How sweet it will seem**

**Once more just to dream**

His smile gave her happiness, his memories gave her realization. She wasn't alone in the world when the devil was around. He was a glorious mutt who would do anything for her. She gave him everything; her love, trust, and virginity. And she feels that he over abused it. Well, that was how she felt.

All he was now was an abyss of love, never ending in a beautiful flow. Sweet words that were whispered to her in the night and her love for him could not grow no more.

Her name represented herself; a depressed color with no light to change it. A light came but covered it, the hollow center still there.

He did help her; she could say that, his sad words of regret when he gave her tips of how to physically harm her. He made her stop taking the silver darkness and splitting her white, soft and silky delicacy; a delicacy that he loved to feel.

She knew he cried for her, longed for her love. But that was but a dream. Her love was still there, but her trust has faded.

Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know her reflection. She was always sad or mad, but Violet has never seen herself this way, a mess with red eyes.

She needed him. Violet couldn't hide it anymore. Although she forced herself to stay away from him for ten years, she needed to see him. His crying stopped seven years ago, so she wasn't able to hear his sad and beautiful voice.

**My honey I know, I know**

**With the dawn you will be gone **

Violet stared at her reflection and widened her eyes, screaming and throwing the razor blade at the mess she saw in the mirror. "NO!" Violet heavily breathed as she combed her fingers into her hair, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She looked at the ground and slowly paced in circles. She will not go back to him, not after what he had done. She confessed that she thought he was the one for her, that she wished it could be true.

"IT CAN'T!" Violet ripped her fingers out of her hair, screaming in frustration as hot waterfalls escaped her eyes. She felt her skin grow hot like she was slowly burning herself on the inside. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to get married, live a happy life somewhere in New Orleans, maybe Michigan, somewhere far away from her family. Violet wasn't supposed to fall in love with a ghost. She wasn't supposed to become one herself!

Violet sat against the wall of her bathroom, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her blood mixed with her tears as both dripped onto the floor.

She looked up at the ceiling and whimpered, knowing what she wanted. It was time. He was punished enough. She didn't know if he was in pain, but she wanted him. He was her loyal guard dog and she was the master. Violet bit her bottom lip and got up, she felt her arm stop bleeding and her tears stopped forming.

Violet heard footsteps that rushed to the bathroom door. The doorknob shook but Violet had locked the door. The blonde sighed as she saw her reddened cheeks calm down. "H-Honey?" Her mother knocked on the door and whispered in a worried hushed voice. "Are you okay, Violet?"

She got up slowly and bit her lip, rubbing her eyes with clenched fists. Violet's bottom lip quivered as she made her way back to the mirror, feeling herself calm down. "I dropped the soap and got mad. It's not like I almost killed myself." Violet rolled her eyes, fixing the part in her hair, caramel eyes getting brighter.

"Violet…" Vivien sighed through the door. "Don't make a big deal about that, Violet. You gave me a heart attack. I thought you were… well…"

"Mom, not being raped; and sorry." She crossed her arms, turning towards the door. The dull door that used to be white was now blue, the previous owner having the idea to paint the door on her first day.

"I love you." Vivien said, her voice hushed. Violet heard her mother's fingernails trace the outline of the scratches on the door.

"Love you too… Bye." Violet gulped, eyeing herself again. She waited for her mom to walk off before she opened the door, looking to see if anyone was watching. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and raced down the hallway. His voice echoed in her head again as a tear streamed down her cheek.

_Promise me you'll stop. _She's coming. _I love you. _She'll be there. _You've been distant, and I don't know what I did wrong. _Please don't cry. _I painted it black. I know you don't like normal things. _She's almost there. _I love you. _Almost there. _I love you. _So close. _I love you. _Opening the door. _I love you. _Tate.

"Tate!" Violet rushed down the stairs, her eyes getting red as she raced through the doorway, passing child heads in jars. "TATE!"

Violet stopped in the middle of the room, searching for him. He usually was in the corner, clinging to the light he could find. She knew this because Nora would talk to Moira about her problems.

The blonde hated the house. She hated being alone in her room and forced to listen to Kurt Cobain because he loved Nirvana so much. Violet loathed how her father and mother were all of a sudden okay. Everything wasn't full of rainbows, happy suns and unicorns. Her life was made to be filled with mutts, demons, and death. But all misery can create a heartburning love.

She felt eyes on the back of her head. Violet knew who it was and she doubting whether she should do this or not. Violet didn't know how to start this. How could she talk to him after what she said? It's been ten years. She should be 26… But she's still 16, and he's 18. The world for teenagers is a scary place, filled with regret yet amazing memory. Sometimes, people have to forgive the bad to allow the good.

All Violet could say as she turned around, tears in her eyes and her face scrunched in misery and agony was his beautiful name. She walked towards him as his eyes grew wide in disbelief. She started to whimper let out small cries and he rushed forward, engulfing her in a hug that brought warmth to her old dull heart.

**But tonight you belong to me**

Violet gripped his sweater as she cried into his chest, letting out ten years' worth of built up sadness exhale out of her like a sudden gust of wind. He cried with her, his chin resting on the top of her head while squeezing her, not wanting her to go away again. Tate gave her small kisses on top of her head, his tears rubbing against her silky hair.

"Violet." He spoke gently as he sniffed. The blonde froze and closed her eyes.

For she missed the way he said her name.

"Hi Tate."

* * *

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. **

**I deleted two story's because… They didn't flow! This one just flowed. My fingertip did everything. Those stories caused a lot of thinking power! **

**No matter what, they make a beautiful pair.**


End file.
